1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rangefinder apparatus used in a camera or the like.
2. Related Background Art
In an autofocus mechanism (AF mechanism) of a camera or the like, a rangefinder apparatus for measuring the distance to an object by a trigonometric system is used in general. In this rangefinder apparatus, a light-emitting device projects an infrared ray toward the object, a light-receiving device receives reflected light of the ray and outputs a signal according to a position at which the light is received, and an arithmetic circuit or the like measures the distance to the object according to this signal.
In the rangefinder apparatus, a stable power source voltage is necessary for actuating the arithmetic circuit and the like, whereby a regulator IC outputting a constant voltage or the like is used.